Fairy academie chapitre 2
by Sx-Snow
Summary: L'arrivée de Wendy a l'académie!


Fairy Tail academie

(lisez le chap 1 avant de lire celui la.)

Chapitre 2: Wendy!

Cela faisait maintenant deux trois mois que j'étais arrivée a l'académie. Avec Natsu, on se disputait et on rigolait sur différente sorte de choses. Les petites blagues qu'il me faisait le matin, ça je n'aimais pas trop, par contre Quand on voyait Erza s'énerver après des élèves qui ne respectaient pas les règles nous faisaient bien rire. Je restais toujours avec les filles pour manger. Car les garçons se réunissaient entre eux le midi sur le toit. J'ai entendu dire que Natsu ne faisait que manger de la nourriture épicée dans laquelle il rajoutait de la tabasco, tandis que Grey mangeait des glaces... Ce n'étais pas des repas très équilibrés... Mais bon, comme ils faisaient du sport et prennaient soin d'eux, sauf quand ils se battaient, cela passait avec Erza. Le premier trimestre arrivait a sa fin, et c'était les vacances. Erza nous proposa de passer les vacances ensemble. "Avec plaisir ^^ -Natsu et Grey seront la aussi.  
>-cool ^^ ou vas t on?<br>-dans le comté de Lenma. Dans la ville de Kuroka.  
>-C'est la qu'est le lycée des Cait shelter?<br>-oui. c'est de la que viens la cpe. Il parait qu'elle a du partir a contre coeur. -Oooooh...et pourquoi?  
>-elle seule le sait."<br>On partit donc en vacances. M. Happy vint avec nous. Allez savoir pourquoi. Le plus comique, le trajet. Natsu était étallé sur les genoux d'Erza, agonisant. J'essayais de le soulager en lui faisant de l'air tout en rigolant.  
>Quand on arriva, c'était près de la plage. Natsu sortit d'un coup du taxi en criant "Ouais je revis! Je prendrais plus jamais de transport!<br>-Tu dis ça a chaque fois...lança happy-sensei.  
>-haha ^^"<br>Cachée par la portière du taxi, Erza et moi , on se changea en maillot pour profiter du beau temps inhabituel pour cette saison. Natsu alla sur une petite falaise avec happy-sensei pour pêcher et Grey...,il se balade à poil...sur la plage -.= .  
>Très vite, on commença à jouer au beach volley, et les garçons s'amusèrent à essayer de nous désaper, et Erza leurs fit comprendre leur erreur.<br>L'après midi, une bande de racailles, vint troubler le silence sur la plage. Ils commencèrent à frapper des mecs, à draguer des filles, et fassent à deux déesses de la plage comme Erza et moi, ils ne purent pas nous ignorer. Ils commencèrent comme par hasard par moi. Je me demande pourquoi c'est toujours moi... (happy-sensei: c'est parce qu'il garde le meilleur pour la fin. *coup de latte de lucy. happy s'envole.*) Bon bref voilà quoi je me suis retrouvée assaillie par une bande de brute. L'un deux se retrouva vite par terre. En effet, Erza l'avait frappé avec une force incroyable. Il y avait une vingtaine de mec, avec l'aide de Grey et Natsu, elle les éclata tous sans pitié. "han...han... faut pas ce contre de notre lycée!  
>-han...han...ouais! han...han...je m'enflamme!<br>-han...han...abruti"  
>La journée ce finie donc à l'hôtel. Les filles ensembles, les mecs ensemble.<br>"ça craint pas qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre?  
>-non ils ne s'aiment pas à ce point.<br>- c'est pas ce que je voulais dire -v- ils vont pas sa battre? -si...mais c'est pas grave. allez vas te coucher.  
>-oui ^^"<br>Très vite, alors qu'on commençaient à s'endormir, on entendit des cris de l'autre côté du mur. Curieuses, on écoutait le pourquoi du comment.  
>"c'est moi qui prend ce lit!<br>-nan moi!  
>-tu veux te battre drogué de la tabasco?<br>-quand tu veux pervers au cône glacé!"  
>Ils se battaient pour des lits...<br>" je serais pas dans le même lit que toi! -t'as qu'à dormir par terre!  
>-jamais! c'est toi qui ira avant moi!"<br>Erza se leva, alla dans leur chambre et leur régla leur histoire. Natsu alla se balader dehors, manque de sommeil, et m'avait demandé de l'accompagner avec happy-dessus car il aimait pas être seul. On alla donc se promener dans les rues de la ville. "Natsu...regarde là bas!"  
>Il y avait dans une ruelle une bande d'abrutis qui s'en prenait,à une petite fille qui pleurait. Natsu se mit à courir et se mit devant elle. je le suivis et rassura en lui faisant un câlin, la petite qui répétait "ils sont tous partis..." Quelques choses que j'ai rarement vu de ma vie se produisit. Natsu était à terre et se relever pour se battre alors qu'il n'avait plus de force. Happy-sensei s'envola vers l'hôtel.<br>"alors gamin! tu es déjà fini? tu as peur?  
>-peur? moi? tssss... la peur n'est pas tout le temps mauvaise .<p>

-elle m'aide à connaître mes faiblesses. et maintenant que je les connais, je peux devenir plus fort! Je me relève et combat!  
>-Natsu...<br>-cest peut être dur savoir peur tout seul... mais Lucy... on est ensemble. alors il n' y a pas avoir peur, car plus ne sommes pas seul!"  
>En effet à se moment la, Erza et Grey arrivèrent devant nous.<br>"bah alors Natsu tu sais plus te battre?  
>-tu vois lucy. on est pas seul ^^ -oui ^^"<br>Quelques minutes après le type fut k.o et nous étions sur un banc à parler avec la petite.  
>"comment tu t'appelles?<br>-W... Wendy...merci...  
>-de rien. C'est naturel ^^ mais dis moi qui sont partis?<br>-mes camarades... "  
>Elle nous amena à son lycée. Celui de Cait Shelter. Il était détruit.<br>"waaaaaaa o.o -sa c'est du boulot o.o -ceux qu'on fait ça sont des pros *.*  
>-c'est pas le moment de les admirer!<br>-du coup... mes camarades ont tous étaient transférés dans d'autre lycée... et moi aussi. Mais Vai peur de me retrouver à l'académie dues phantoms...  
>-aaaaaaah... c'est vrai que ce sont des abrutis -j'espère que tu sera dans un bon lycée. tu veux rester avec nous pendant les vacances?<br>-oui ^^!"  
>On passa donc le reste de nos vacances à l'hôtel et à la plage. On apprit très vite plein de chose sur Wendy comme elle a sauté plusieurs classes.<br>Et quand on retourna en cours, Happy-sensei nous lança:  
>"Cher élèves nous accueillons une nouvelle transférée. Wendy Marvell!<br>-Bonjour tout le monde! Soyez gentil avec moi ^^"  
>la première réaction de Grey et Natsu, lui sauter dessus "Wendy! bienvenue à Fairy tail academie!"<p>

fin du chapitre 2 


End file.
